It's in his kiss
by beautiful dreamere
Summary: A study of male Harry Potter characters with regards to their kissing abilites.
1. Draco Malfoy

Chapter: 1

Title: Draco Malfoy

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: would J.K. Rowling spend her time writing fanfiction about characters she owns? I think not.

Draco

He's pushing you against the wall, pressing you just hard enough to hurt. He attaches his lips to yours, warm and hard. He's forceful, sometimes to the point of scaring you, and yet you love it when he uses it in his kiss. A noise of pleasure gets caught in your throat, inescapable due to his lips almost grinding into yours.

He presses his tongue against the line where your lips meet, but you resist, just barely, knowing how much he enjoys fighting his way in. he licks and sucks and nibbles until you break down and allow him entrance. Your tongues come together, but there's no fight. He's got dominance. Always has and always will. You move your hands into his hair as he begins to explore your mouth, covering every inch of the mouth he knows as well as his own. As he works his way into every nook and cranny, you grasp a handful of his white blonde locks and pull just so, enjoying how the combination of pleasure and pain make him moan.

He breaks away, starts working his way down to your neck. Once he reaches his destination, he wastes no time, immediately beginning to lick and suck, just a bit harder than necessary. You moan and try to arch your back, but he's still got you pinned to the wall and your action causes pain to shoot through you which you easily ignore. You don't realize you're digging your nails into his shoulders until he let's out a hiss against your abused flesh and sucks harder. An indeterminable amount of moments later, he releases you and walks off while you follow with your gaze. You reach up and touch his brand on your neck, imagine you can feel the bruises that you know you will find on your shoulder blades later forming, smiling at the blood stain you can has formed on the left shoulder of his shirt. His kiss is dangerous, a brush with death, but oh so worth it.

A/n: Reviews are love!


	2. Fred Weasley

Chapter: 2

Title: Fred Weasley

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I own neither the title of this entire thing, nor anything within.

Fred

One second you're walking down the hall to potions class, the next you're being pulled into an empty classroom and a warm pair of lips are being pressed into your own. Your eyes, now the size of dinner plates in shock, find themselves looking into a glittering emerald green pair, only inches from your own. You quickly relax, having realized who it is, and put some of your own energy into the kiss.

He's a tease, pressing hard for a few seconds, then backing off to the point of just barely touching. He moves off, kissing your forehead, your cheeks, your neck, whenever you try to catch his bottom lip, so full and inviting, to suck on it. He darts his tongue out, taking quick tastes of your lips, pulling away from your every attempt to tangle it with your own. You long to pull him to you, press his body flush with your, but you can't because he has both of your wrists held in one of his hands, keeping you from feeling his skin under your fingertips, his hair (as fiery as his passion) running through your hands. You'd be entirely at his mercy, that is if he had any mercy.

Then you're moaning as his tongue (Finally!) finds yours and he maddeningly begins to suck on your bottom lip, just like you've been wanting, trying, to do to his. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stops. You open your eyes, which you hadn't realized you'd closed, and find yourself alone, bottom lip red and slightly swollen, sweaty even in the cold dungeon room, and late for class. Not that you really mind. That just stole the number one spot on your list of things that are worth being late for potions for.

a/n: reviews are love!


	3. Neville Longbottom

Chapter: 3

Title: Neville Longbottom

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't.

Neville

He leans towards you tentatively and you grin slightly at his shyness. You let out a little sigh as his lips, warm and slightly sweet tasting, connect with yours a moment later. Some how you keep dancing, swaying gently back and forth.

He's soft, careful not to hurt you. You wrap your arms around his neck and lick at his bottom lip, but don't force anything. You're content to let him control the situation and he seems happy with the way things are going right now.

You run your fingers through his soft brown locks, loving the way they feel. He just barely brushes his tongue against your lips, hesitantly miming your earlier action. You smile against his mouth, enjoying the moment. Then, with one last kiss on his cheek, you slip away replaying the kiss over and over in your mind.


	4. Cedric Diggory

Title: Cedric Diggory

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: only in my dreams

Cedric 

you're walking towards the locker room after a grueling quidditch match against Hufflepuff, when Cedric appears in front of you. You smile, knowing what he wants, but don't intend to give in. at least not yet. You slip into the locker room and strip down, quickly changing out of your quidditch robes and into a t-shirt and losse cotton shorts, enjoying the cool air against your sweat soaked skin.

You shove your robes into your bag and zip it up. You'd shower but you want to do it in the castle. The facilities are better there than in the locker room. You look around as make your exit. He's leaning against a tree as you pass by. You've gotten a a few steps away and think you're in the clear, when he grabs your hand. He gently tugs and you spin into his arms, dancer smooth. He reaches down, smiling, and traces your lips with a finger. You press one of your hands to his, palm to palm. He carefully pulls you onto tiptoes and your lips meet.

He's firm but not ruff. He lips your bottom lip and you allow him access, moaning as your tongues meet. He tangles them together, getting right to the point. You can feel you're self heating up again, despite the quickly chilling evening air. Suddenly he picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist as he pins your back against a tree. You teasingly grind your hips into his and he moans loudly and runs his tongue across the roof of your mouth. You pull away, haltingly, and kiss your way down to his collarbone where you begin to suck while simultaneously grinding your hips some more. He throws his head back and moans again. You suck until you've left an satisfactory reddish mark and proceed to slide your legs down and stand. You stretch up and plant one last chaste kiss on his lips before gathering your bag and walking away, a smile on your face. Your house may have lost the game, but it seems you won in the end anyhow.

A/n: reviews are love!


	5. Ron Weasley

Chapter: 5

Title: Ron Weasley

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: I don't own em, they just like to come over for play dates.

Ron

The two of you are outside doing you homework, taking advantage of the warm sunny day. He hands you his finished report on dragon scales, written for Potions class, and you scoot over so you can point things out to him as you proofread. You're about halfway done when kisses you.

It's a bit surprising and, well...wet. You're pretty sure the phrase "swapping spit" wasn't meant to be taken so literally. It's definitely not one of those perfect movie kisses. It's not too bad though, ignoring the dampness factor.

He nervous. The muscles of his shoulder are tensed up under your your hands and he seems almost frantic. You gently rub his shoulders, trying to calm him down. Luckily it works and the kiss gets surprisingly better. You nibble and lick at his bottom lip and he hesitantly opens his mouth. You smile slightly. You can tell it's his first tongue kiss.

Your tongues meet, sort of awkwardly at first. You take control and he follows your lead, albeit less gracefully. You move one hand into his flaming locks, gently playing with them. You feel one of his hands ghost down your side, tickling slightly, and come to rest on your hip. His other arm wraps around your shoulders and hesitantly pulls you closer.

When you pull apart a few moments later, you're slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen. You lean your forehead against his for a few moments, until everything stops spinning like you've had too much fire whiskey. When you finally sit up again and get a good look at him, you can help but grin. His hair is sticking up like he just rolled out of bed. You feel slightly over heated and you've got the taste of chocolate frog in your mouth. He's looking at you shyly from under his lashes. You lean forward and give him another, chaste, kiss. His cheeks already pink, turn bright red. He picks up his long forgotten report and go you back to looking it over, this time laying your head on his shoulder.

A/n: reviews are love!


	6. George Weasley

Chapter: 6

Title: George Weasley

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: don't own, just borrowed

George

You're walking down to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with your friends for some butterbeers, trying to catch silently falling snowflakes in your mouth, when someone pulls you into an alleyway. It scares you, but you manage to stay calm as your eyes adjust to lessening of light in the alleyway. Once they do, you realize you're standing only a few inches away from your "attacker" and he's grinning. You're tempted to slap the smirk off of his face, but never get the chance.

He pulls you to him and you notice that he has snow caught in his eyelashes and flaming hair and his cheeks are red from the cold. Then he leans down and kisses you. He starts right next to your mouth, teasing, and works his way down your neck, to your collarbones, and back up to the other side of your mouth. By this point he's got you against a wall, head tipped back, eyes closed, trying not to moan and attract the attention of the people walking up and down the street a few feet away. He nibbles and licks at you bottom lip until it's swollen and red. Then suddenly he presses his lips to yours and the pain from the (pleasurable) abuse of your lip blends together with the delight of the kiss and causes you moan lightly.

Armageddon could be happening around you and you'd never notice. You world's been reduced to a pair of glittering green eyes, a pair of warm lips on yours, and a hand tickling your side softly. You're still deep in the kiss when you feel him lift you up, somehow without breaking away. He sets you down on a window ledge you hadn't realized was behind you and the height difference is even out, making things easier. He looks at you and it feels as though he's committing every detail of your face to memory. Then his lips are on yours again and his tongue meets no resistance, slipping in easily. You allowing for a little while before puling away and going to work on his lower lip in repayment for earlier. Once your done, you use the red and gold scarf around his neck to pull his lips to yours again. Your lost in the kiss again when you hear behind you. Suddenly an older gray haired witch is leaning out of the window behind you, yelling about degenerates and trouble makers. He quickly helps you down and you run out out of the alley, holding hands and laughing like crazy. He pulls you in for once last kiss once you're a safe distance away, and you split up, you going to meet your friends and him to god knows where.

A/n: reviews are love.


	7. Harry Potter

Chapter: 7

Title: Harry Potter

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they just like to come in and take over every so often.

A/n: from here on out, all chapters will be done by request so uckpa and Wishing for a Werewolf watch out, your chapters are coming. n_n

Harry 

His lips are warm and soft. He's moving with you and yet against you at the same time, making for a delicious friction. You're up on tiptoe, arms around his neck. His are around you waist, holding you against him tightly, though not hard enough to hurt. He takes a step forward and trips, landing on the common room couch with you on top of him.

You grin at him mischievously, before pressing a quick kiss to his lips then changing up on and nibbling and suck on his bottom lip. He lets out a moan and you pull away, smiling in satisfaction. He pulls you back down unexpectedly, pressing your lips back together and licking at the line between them, asking for entrance. You let out a noise that unmuffled would have been a moan and let him in.

It goes from sweet innosense to teeth and tounge and pue lust in that moment. You're both exploring and tasting, memorizing every contour of each other's mouths. You can feel his heart pounding swiftly underneath you and smell sweat, yours and his mingling beneath you. You run your fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his locks, like midnight black silk. You feel his hands slide from your hips to play with the hem of your t-shirt, damp with the sweat that has pooled on your lower back. Then they move again, running his fingernails up and down your lower back. This time a moan really does break free. You work your way down, kissing along his jaw and to his neck, where you suck and lick, leaving your mark. You make sure to put it where it can be easily hidden. The world doesn't need to see it, just him, to keep you on his mind, though you can't imagine he'll forget you anyhow, mark or no mark.

You lay your head on his chest once you're done, both of you panting and trying to catch your breath. He's surprisingly comfortable for such a skinny guy, which is a good thing since you don't intend to move any time soon. He clearly has other plans though, as he rolls onto his side and you find yourself laying between him and the back of the couch. You smile at his protective maneuver and close your eyes. You last thought before you drift off to sleep is that his nickname should be changed from the boy that lived to the boy that can seriously kiss.

A/n: reviews are love!


End file.
